


No Body, No Crime

by kakaomoo



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Ceo Solar, Cheating, Detective Moonbyul, Evermore - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Inspired by Taylor Swift song, Mentions of Blood, Murder, Revenge, Short Story, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Unnamed husband - Freeform, cursing, may have short chapters, slightly detailed violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaomoo/pseuds/kakaomoo
Summary: Moonbyul and Yongsun meet every Tuesday night to have dinner and a glass of wine.Yongsun is the CEO of her own fashion empire. Moonbyul is the most sought out detective in her precinct.One day, Yong disappears. Byul knows that her husband did it but, she just can't prove it (yet).
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Moonbyul meets Yongsun every Tuesday night to have dinner and a glass of wine and chat about life, recent job events and, anything interesting that happened at their respective line of works. Yongsun is the CEO of her own fashion empire. Moonbyul is the most sought out detective in her precinct.

One night, Yong seems particularly quiet. Her usual cheery attitude is gone with the wind. The bags under her eyes seem to be darker.

"I think he's cheating on me," she said and then took a sip of her wine, as she called for the waiter for another bottle. Byul didn't know what to say nor do but only sat and watch the woman pour the remaining contents of the bottle and thank the waiter for the new one.

"How did you know?" Byul asked after a while. Yong smiled and sighed, "I was looking at our finances the other night and he bought several pieces of jewelry, none were given to me." Byul's eyes widened at her statement. "Maybe he gave it as a gift to his mother?" She asked as she balled her fists underneath the table. Hoping that Yong's theory to be just that, a theory.

"I kissed him the other night and he tasted different," Yong answered. "He said that he went out to have a scotch with his friends, I tasted merlot," she smiled sadly.

Byul took a deep breath to calm herself. She knew how much of a perfectionist Yong is, she's the most detail-oriented person she met. Of course, she'll notice everything, no matter how minuscule it may be.

She didn't know what to do nor say but held Yong's hand across the table, hoping that it can be a sense of comfort. The eldest held her hand tighter and drank her glass of wine.

"I really think he did it but, I just can't prove it. Yet."

The following days went by and everything seemed normal. Both friends were busy with their respective jobs and only had small SNS chats. Byul was worried for her friend. Especially, when she has feelings for said friend. But she couldn't risk losing Yong. No, she can't. But at least she got her as a best friend.

Another Tuesday came and Byul was at their usual spot at the restaurant. She was waiting for Yong, who was a bit quiet ever since last night as well. 'Must be really busy,' she thought. After an hour and three batches of garlic bread later, Yong was nowhere to be found. Byul called her phone and it only went to voice mail. Something dropped within Byul's gut. She waved for the check and went out of the restaurant and drove to Yong's house. She turned her headlights off and rang the doorbell to the house. No one answered and she dialed Yong's phone again, it still went to voice mail.

After the eighth buzz, the door opened to reveal Yong's husband. His eyes widened for a bit, but Byul caught it. "Hello, Miss Moon. What brings you here tonight?" He asked. "Hi, is Yong here? She hasn't been answering my calls and texts. Just want to make sure she's alright." Byul replied. He frowned and opened the door wider to let Byul in. She thank him and was lead to the living room. He asked if she wanted anything while she waits and only asks for a glass of water. "I won't be long, I just want to scold her," she said with a small laugh. Unbeknownst to him, she was studying his actions. As he was about to leave, an unfamiliar female voice called out for him.

All heads turned to the source of the voice. A woman with short blonde hair was wearing a robe and entered the living room. One thing Byul's know for sure is that this woman isn't Yong.

"This is Maria, my secretary. She was, uh, staying for the night because we have an important meeting for tomorrow. Right, Maria?" The woman, whose face seemed to paled, only nodded and then muttered something about "returning to work" and went off her way.

Byul raised an eyebrow to the man in the room and he only smiled and went to the kitchen. Byul was not stupid, the secretary and Yong's husband were having an affair. But what's more important at the moment is Yong's whereabouts. Yong's husband came back with her water and seems to be also calling someone on the phone.

"I was trying to get ahold of Yong but she isn't answering too. Must be busy at the office. I remember her yesterday saying something about a big important meeting that they'll be having tonight," he said apologetically.

"It's fine! Must be really important, thanks for the water though. I must be on my way then," she thanked the man as he leads her to the front door. They said their goodbyes and the doors were shut.

Byul's gut still feels weird. She unlocked her car when she noticed that she has a flat tire. 'Damn, what is it with today?' she thought. She fetched the keys for Yong's garage from her bag and started her journey there. She can still remember when Yong gave it to her, just because Byul knew more about cars than her and would often be the one to fix her car there.

What was inside was something Byul didn't expect. She saw Yong's car. She ran to it and noticed that it has been cold, which means that it hasn't been used for the day. She also noticed a car on the other side, getting its tires replaced. She recognized it as the car of Yong's husband.

She looked at it weirdly. As if her hands has a mind of its own, she took her phone out to take a photo of it. She then grabbed the tools she needed and went to replace her tire, the weird feeling never leaving her for a bit.

A day passed and Yong was officially reported as a missing person. Byul kept on hoping that it was all just a bad dream, but seeing the news just affirmed that it was real life. Her best friend is missing. The woman she secretly loves is nowhere. But the weird feeling that got heightened after what she saw from the garage is still there.

Byul decided to visit Yong's house again and was surprised her by the person who opened the door, it was the husband's secretary, Maria. Byul swallowed her anger and smiled instead, "Hello! sorry for coming unexpectedly. Is your boss here?" Byul asked as she peaked in the house through the shorter woman. "Yeah, he is. Come in," Maria said, failing to hide the irritation in her voice. Byul came in and was lead to an office.

"Miss Moon! What brings you here today? Sorry for the mess, I've been working home ever since Yong's been missing," Yong's husband said as they shook hands, surprise evident in his voice. "Good thing my secretary is willing to accompany me here."

Byul fought the urge to punch him. How dare he move his mistress in? Just because his wife is missing. "Sorry for my unexpected visit, is there any news about Yong?" She asked, keeping her anger inside. "Nothing yet, sorry. We are doing everything we can," He answered. Byul was reading his facial expressions, categorizing whether if it's real or just an act. "Okay, let me know if something came up."

Byul's now sitting on her chair by the window, a bottle of soju by her hand and her phone on the other. Her theories have been confirmed, Yong's husband has something to do with her disappearance. She zoomed at the photos and the discarded tires have some slash on them. Yong must've slashed it for revenge. She also remembered how, on the same night, the secretary was there and wearing only robes and minimal clothing.

Yong must've caught him and wanted to immediately file a divorce. But, something happened and now she's missing while her husband is sleeping with her mistress, in her house. The audacity of that bastard.

But where did he bring Yong? Is she still alive? That mere thought sent chills down Byul's spine. She knows now who's the culprit, but she can't just prove it. No body, no crime.

What hurts most is that she wants to be in this case so bad because it involves Yong but her captain won't allow her because it may cause a "conflict of interest" since it is a bit known that Yong and she are best of friends. But she thinks that the husband has something to do with it.

She downed the bottled of soju and let out a groan of frustration. Byul was now looking down at the city when an idea popped into her mind. She quickly unlocked her phone and went to her contacts and dialed Wheein, Yong's younger sister. After only two rings, the other line answered. Byul paused for a bit before saying,

"I know he did it, but I just can't prove it."


	2. Chapter 2

A week went by and Yong is still missing. Byul will stop at nothing, just to find Yong. The plan was simple. She'll threaten Yong's husband until he tells Yong's whereabouts. She'll kill him if she has to. She has a boating license that she earned from her teen years, she can easily drop his body in the middle of the ocean. Anything just to find Yong, dead or alive.

It was night and Byul was now at Yong's residence. She knocked at the door and knocked unconscious the person who opened the door, who was unluckily the secretary, Maria. She smirked and closed the door and locked it. She tied Maria's arms and legs and covered her mouth and dragged her body away from the door. She went to the office and saw the culprit typing busily on his laptop, unaware of what was about to happen. "Love, who was it? I thought I heard the doorbell rang?" Yong's bastard of a husband said.

"It's me, sweetie," Byul answered mockingly sweet, her gun pointed at him. "Where the fuck is Kim Yongsun?"

He was about to run when Byul shot his right foot. He yelped in pain and lost his balance and fell on his side. Byul quickly went to him and kicked him in the face. "I don't know where she is!" He pleaded as he tried to stand up. But Byul was fast and she handcuffed his hands at his back.

"Save the lies for later, ass. I'm not dumb to NOT know that your secretary is your mistress," She said as she forced him to sit. "How fucking dare you do this to Yong?" Byul punched him in his gut.

The man laughed as blood ran down his mouth. "Should've killed you first before disposing of Yong," he said, but Byul only punched him again. "My company is in bankruptcy, Yong's business and mine have been conjoined already. It's in our contract: if one of us dies first, the living spouse gets to absorb the remaining company. Her business will be absorbed by ours, I'll be rich!"

Byul felt ice ran between her veins. "You bastard!" She said as she kicked him and punched him, more blood coming out of his mouth now. "Where is she? Where is Yong?" The man didn't answer but continued to smirk and giggle.

Byul saw red and pointed the gun at his head, which made him shut up. Thankfully. "I won't hesitate to spill your brain on this expensive carpet that you must've brought with Yong's money. I've been in the business for so long that I know how to clean and cover up a scene," she said as she cocked the gun.

The man fell quiet upon hearing her words. After a while of silence, Byul punched him again and asked him about Yong's whereabouts. "She's at my parent's private house in the countryside. No one but me only knows where it is." Byul punched him again two times and stepped on his foot that got shot, which made him yelp in pain, before holding him by the collar, "I am asking you one last time. Where. the fuck. is Kim. Yongsun?"

"Alright, alright. It's in my laptop," he answered. "No use of going there though, her body must be rotting already." He then laughed, as if what he told was the funniest shit ever.

A mix of emotions ran through Byul all at once. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Yong wasn't supposed to die. Pain, anger, sadness, grief; all at once.

Byul's vision darkened. She raised her gun and pulled the trigger, the laughing finally stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Byul was now driving as fast as she could.

"Slow down, unnie! We might bump into something," Wheein said from the passenger side, holding the grab handle on her side of the car tighter. Byul said nothing but only cursed and honk at the car in front of them to get out of the way.

It was almost at the crack of dawn when they reach the private house. Byul stopped a few blocks away from the house, not risking anyone possibly guarding the house know about them if there are any. There are no other houses nearby as well; they're literally in what seems like the middle of nowhere. Byul looked to her right and saw Wheein asleep. Byul envied her a bit for getting a shut-eye.

Byul couldn't sleep nor feel tired, anxious about Yong's well-being. Wheein woke up and wondered why they stopped, Byul pointed at the house.

"Are you sure she's in there, unnie? What if he was just messing with you?" She asked. Byul turned the engine off and pocketed her gun.

"I ran this address through my GPS five times and also used searched for it at the precinct. Also, saw some pictures of him here with his parents on his laptop. If he's wrong, then I won't stop until the day I die just to find Yong." She opened the compartment and grabbed a flashlight for each of them before exiting the car, keeping it on drive just in case they need a quick escape.

They quietly made their way towards the house. After making sure that no one was around, Byul opened the gate open and they ran to the front door. Wheein turned the knob and realized it was locked from the inside. Byul told her to stand back and kicked the door open. "Woah," Wheein muttered.

They turned their flashlights on and began searching the house. The house seemed like it has no electricity nor it has running water.

When they reached the final room, they noticed that it was the only one locked. Byul kicked the door open and what inside was what made Wheein scream and Byul brought her gun up, ready to shoot.

It was a middle-sized room with no windows but there was something, or someone, crouched in the far corner. Byul lowered her gun and focused the flashlight on the crouched figure, not believing her eyes.

"Yong?"

The person slowly turned and it was indeed Yong. She looks awful, a bit paler than usual. Her hair was unkempt, mostly because of the lack of necessities. "Byul?" Yong said as she tried to stand up but lost balance. Wheein quickly went to help her older sister stand.

Byul was still frozen in place, a rush of emotion running through her all at once.

Yong hugged her and that's when everything sank in.

Yong is okay.

Yong is alive.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Tuesday night.

Yongsun and Moonbyul were at their usual spot at their favorite restaurant. Yong seems particularly quiet. Her usual cheery attitude is gone with the wind. The bags under her eyes seem to be darker.

Her husband is cheating on him. "I really think he did it but, I just can't prove it. Yet." She said as she took a sip from her glass. Yong smirked as she noticed the younger woman across her silently fuming. "Oh, don't get all mad now, Byulie." She said sweetly. "It's all part of the plan, remember?

Byul closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "Hyejin must be doing well then, I presume?" She asked. Hyejin, or known as Maria, was their youngest member and recruit. "From the last meeting, she is getting ready to pull a "life insurance policy" from him?"

"Yeah, I remember. And then "Maria" will disappear all of a sudden," Yong said as she put air quotes while saying 'Maria'. "As if she didn't exist."

This was all a part of the master plan. Yong will absorb the certain company of her "husband" because it will be great for her fashion empire. He has one of the highest stocks in the market and also has a good image, which can make her business, in turn, more good reputation points. A lot of his investors have already been investing in Yong's business. Although, for one to absorb the another, one of them has to die first, as what they made it into the contract that they signed after they got married, and Yong was certain she wouldn't be the one laying six feet underground. 

"Have you reminded Wheein of her role yet? Remember, she's your alibi," Yong reminded Byul. "Yes, she'll swear that she is with me the whole time," Byul replied as she held the woman's hand across her. Yong held her hand tightly, looking into her eyes.

The plan was foolproof, knowing Yong, her plans always succeed. That's what got here to where she is today. But, Byul can't stop feeling nervous about it.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now," Byul said. The wine is getting to her mind now.

"Me too," Yong replied. "But, you have to be careful with what you say, we're in public. Just a little bit more, my love."

Yong took the younger's hands to her lips and pressed a longing kiss on it.

"Just be careful, please. I love you."

"And I love you the most."

Yong quickly let go of Byul's hand. The two quickly fixed their postures before anyone around them could notice. They continued with their previous conversation, as if nothing was said in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was all just a con.
> 
> This conversation took place before they talked about how Yong "found out" about her husband "cheating."
> 
> They may or may not be talking in whispers and low voices during this specific conversation.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just info on what happened to the husband's dead body.

Whenever Byul was on her boat, she felt peace. Looking back at last week's events, how Yong convinced her now ex-husband not to kill her is a miracle.

"Maria" is nowhere to be found but Byul can see Hyejin, who now has long black hair, and Wheein taking pictures of the sea and of each other, near the front of the boat, from where she is handling the wheel of the boat.

"You okay, sailor?" Yong asked as she stood next to Byul and kissed her cheek. "Yeah," she answered. "Just amazed how you're alive and how we pulled this successfully. "

Yong smiled as she took a sip of her drink. "Of course. No body, no crime. Did you doubt me?"

"I never doubted you," Byul answered, looking at her while still keeping sail. "It's just that, I can't help but get worried. I know you're doing this for us but-"

Byul was cut off by Yong capturing her lips, kissing her with all the love.

"Tell them to get ready. It's almost sunset and we're almost there," Byul said with a laugh. Yong nodded and went to the two youngsters to get ready for the task at hand.

Byul brought the anchor down before making way to the group at the front of the boat. A huge and heavy luggage bag was seen on the floor and Hyejin was holding a box. "I think we should say our last words," Wheein said.

It was Hyejin who spoke first, "Goodbye to this blonde wig. I can now say and prove that being blonde is fun! But you are so itchy that's why I burned you so, bye! Enjoy the sea!" She said as she opened the box and pour the ashes on the sea.

Next was the luggage bag. Yong stepped forward and began her speech, "In this bag is the asshole who "cheated" on me. Everyone thought he was the nicest person in the world but he's actually the opposite. Tsk, I hope he has fun swimming with the sharks."

The four helped each other lift the bag and threw it overboard. Byul looked at Yong and saw that she was already looking at her. All of a sudden, everything around them seemed to blur. What matters right now is just the two of them, finally being free to be together. It doesn't matter who leaned in first but they kissed with so much emotion and electricity. A kiss that could make up for the lost time and secret meetings. A kiss that could surely mean the start of something new for them.

"Get a room you two!" Hyejin exclaimed. The two broke their kiss apart as their cheeks reddened. Wheein was covering her eyes and kept on muttering 'ew'. "I'm happy for you two, don't get me wrong but, you don't need to scar others, ugh!" Wheein said as she rolled her eyes before laughing and hugging the two eldest.

Yong laughed and congratulated everyone, saying that they all deserve a glass of wine later. Byul watched with a smile as the trio discuss dinner plans. She turned to face the ocean and glared down on the water,

"Au revoir, ass."


End file.
